Kensi's Secret
by silver-bear13
Summary: Kensi was keeping a large part of her life secret from the rest of her team. Read what happens when that secret comes out... ( DENSI )
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning and Kensi was arriving at works along with the rest of the team at 3am because they had just got summons from Director Vance.

She walked into the bullpen and saw that Deeks was the only one there.

"Hiya, Princess!" he chirped "Everyone's already in Ops. Come on, Sugarbear,"

Kensi rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nicknames before greeting him, dropping her bag at her desk and walking up to Ops, with him.

As the door opened they both joined the others around the table.

"What's going on?" Kensi muttered to Callen.

"I'm not sure. We're just waiting for Hetty to come and explain,"

Just then the doors opened again to show their boss Henrietta Lange, walk in.

"What are we waiting for gentlemen? Go on Miss Jones,"

"Right well, Director Vance has a problem and we have been trusted to fix it because of our track record. Umm, apparently magic is real and there is a magic school called Hogwarts in need of assistance," Nell winced, predicting the reactions well.

Sam and Callen both yelling in confusion at the red head while Deeks just looked excited and Kensi looked horrified. She knew it wasn't because of their track record that they got chosen. Director Vance was informed if any of his agents had magic so he knew that she did. She swore she would never go back. They didn't want her back anyway.

Nell waited a few moments before continuing, "Also, he told us that there is someone on the team that has magic and that is why we got chosen instead of Gibb's team. But he didn't tell us who,"

No one said anything now because they couldn't think of anything to say. Someone had been lying to them all this time. They looked around each other trying to figure it out but they all quickly came to the same conclusion when they saw how Kensi was acting.

"Keeping secrets, have you, Fern?" Deeks said with a cheerful grin. Kensi looked at them all before blurting out the truth, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I just didn't know how. And I didn't think it was that important because I wasn't planning on going back," She took a deep breath before continuing, "I wasn't born Kensi Blye. I was adopted when I was 7 and I had my name changed. My biological parents were Lily and James Potter and I had a twin called Harry. My birth name was Katherine Lillian Potter. We were a happy family but on Halloween we were betrayed by someone thought to be a friend. Our location was given up to a Dark Lord. There was a prophecy that either my brother or I would vanquish him. On the nigh my parent were tortured and left for dead while he came to find us. He shot a killing curse at me but for some reason I didn't die and the curse turned and hit him instead. Because of the magical backlash, the room collapsed and a bit fell on Harry. He then had a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt on his head. This meant that everyone thought that he survived the killing curse.

Harry then became famous and my parents soon forgot about me. They hated that they had to spend money on me when they could be buying things for their hero. When I was five on our birthday my mother forgot my name and called me Kensi instead. I got really angry and packed some food and supplies. Then I ran away and I lived on the streets for more than two years. When I was about 7 I was found by social services and put in an orphanage. A few months later I was adopted but I asked if they would change my name to Kensi. I liked it because it was the name that made me run away where I got a new life.

When I was eleven, I got a letter to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Slytherin which is where supposedly evil people went. My parents were also teachers and my brother was in all my lessons. I got through high school but when the Dark Lord came back he told everyone the truth about who survived that night. But because I changed my name they didn't know it was me until I had to brew a parentage potion which showed my heritage to the class. Then I packed my stuff and left because I didn't want to be treated like my brother had. I haven't used magic since. That's about it really,"

Kensi looked down after she finished her story and waited for them to yell that they hated her. But it didn't come. What she did get was a hug from Deek's and everyone else saying they understood and didn't hold it against her. She looked up and smiled at them before Hetty told them all to go home to pack and rest because their flight would be later tonight. Kensi let out a deep breath before walking back to her car with Deek's by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone met at the airport before getting into the back of an old navy airplane. There was an uncomfortable silence which Deeks soon broke by chattering on about how great it would be to see a magical castle. Soon they all fell asleep when they realised it was going to be a long flight.

A few hours later they woke up when they heard the captain announcing landing. The all grabbed their possessions before walking out side to meet the wizards picking them up.

"It is so cold! How on earth did you live here, Fern?" Deeks yelled out as soon as he walked out the doors. Everyone chuckled at the blonde detective except Sam who still looked grumpy from being woken up. They walked to the front of the airport when they saw a sign saying Lange. Kensi recognised the person immeditly and it put a smile on her face but the person next him however kncked it off again. They walked towards the people when they both suddenly recognised Kensi.

Mad-Eye Moody smiled at the young girl and she ran up and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you Moody," Kensi muttered into his ear. Mad-Eye smiled and muttered similar greetings into her ear. Kensi then turned and glared at Sirius Black who looked at her with hatred.

"Black," she spat at him with venom.

"Blye," he hissed back. They both started to glare at each other before Mad-Eye intervened and asked "Who are these?" Moody looked around suspiciously at the people in the group. Kensi chuckled at their scared looks before introducing everyone. Mad-Eye nodded pleased then he led them away to a car. On the way Callen asked Kensi to tell him why she glared at Black. Kensi explained that he hated her for taking glory away from the Potters and from Harry. They all got into the magically adjustable car and all the team, excluding Kensi, was looking around in awe. A few hours later they arrived at a village called Hogsmeade. The team looked around curiously but Kensi was confused as to why it looked different but she assumed it was because of the war. They then started the trek up to Hogwarts and Moody cast a spell on the muggles to get them past the muggle-repelling ward. They got to the top and they took the boats the first years used but only two people per boat fit. Kensi and Deeks paired up along with Sam and Callen and Nell and Eric. Hetty went by herself and Moody and Sirius shared one. All of the team looked in awe of the castle even Kensi.

During the boat ride Deeks slipped his hand into Kensi's and turned to see her reaction. Kensi looked up at Deeks and smiled. Deeks grinned back and celebrated inside his head that she might like him. They sat in silence next to each other until they arrived at shore. Kensi quickly slipped her hand back out of his grip and carried on like nothing happened. He felt disappointed until she looked at him with a small shy grin on her face as she offered him a hand up. He gratefully took it and then stood as close to Kensi as possible without arousing suspicion.

Moody led them to the door and knocked…


	3. Chapter 3

The doors opened to reveal the Entrance Hall. The students were on the way to their last class and the few in the Hall all turned to stare at the visitors. The Slytherins sneered at the guests while the others just looked curiously at the team. Moody stepped forward with a menacing look and the students all scuttled off to their last period class.

Mad-Eye and Sirius then started to lead the team up to Dumbledore's office to meet the Order members and to hear the situation. They approached the gargoyle and the team looked at the statue with curiosity.

"Acid pops," Sirius mumbled.

The gargoyle twisted to reveal steps up to an ancient looking door. Sam looked around with his hand on his gun. The rest of the team saw his action and followed his example because they knew that the SEAL had better instincts than the rest of them. Eric stood behind Nell, looking uncomfortable as he didn't have anything to protect himself with. Mad-Eye froze as his mechanical eye picked up on the teams' actions.

"What are you doing," Moody asked suspiciously.

They exchanged looks before Callen answered, "Protecting ourselves,"

There was a large BANG above them as the door slammed open. The team had their guns out and pointed towards the stairs. Deeks grabbed Kensi and pushed her behind him just as Eric and Hetty were pushed behind Sam and Callen.

Sirius scoffed at them before confidently striding up the stairs. He hadn't made it 3 steps, before a raven-haired teenager shoved him back down again. He stopped momentarily at the sight of all the team ready to shoot. They all looked at him before sheepishly putting down their weapons. The teenager glared at them before shoving past and running down the hall.

"We really need to relax a bit," Nell said to the group with a grin. Sirius just ignored them and kept walking while Mad-Eye looked at them approvingly before striding up the steps. The team exchanged another look before following the scarred man.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group entered the room they saw an old wizard behind a desk with several people behind him acting superior to them. Kensi scowled at them all and Deeks rubbed her arm to calm her down. She smiled at him, her previous anger forgotten.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust you had a safe journey," The wizard behind the desk said with a grandfatherly smile and twinkle in his eye, "My name is Albus Dumbledore and the people behind me are Severus Snape, Lily Potter, James Potter, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. May I ask your names?"

The team exchanged a silent conversation before deciding on Hetty to speak.

"Hello, my name is Henrietta Lange and I am the Operations Manager. This is G Callen the team leader; Sam Hanna the Senior Field agent, Kensi Blye the Junior Field Agent, Martin Deeks the LAPD liaison, Nell Jones the Intelligence Analyst and Eric Beale the Tech Operator,"

At the end of the speech Lily ran forward to try to embrace her wayward child but Kensi ducked and moved to stand beside Sam because she knew he looked the most threatening. Lily burst into tears, and fell back into James, dramatically. James just looked at the girl with anger which Kensi returned. Dumbledore saw the confrontation about to happen and stood up ready to stop it.

"Now Miss Potter, As…" Kensi interrupted him.

"My name is Agent Blye and I expect to be addressed as such," She told him this in a cold voice and Deeks stood next to her and glared at the old man who had upset his Fern. Albus sighed as if she had disappointed him.

"Very well, Agent Blye. As I was saying. I am sure your parents have missed you after you ran away, which by the way was very irresponsible of you. You are the only one who can defeat Voldemort so you have punished every person in Britain by leaving. I am very disappointed in you, Kensi,"

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Why are we here Albus?"

The rest of the team looked curiously at the elderly wizard.

"We have been fighting a war against Voldemort for decades and our magic is not strong enough to win. We need you to teach our students how to fight with muggle techniques and how to survive this war,"

"Umm would this be a lesson or an after school club?" Eric asked curiously. Albus's eyes twinkled.

There would be four after school clubs and they would be mandatory. On Monday you would be teaching the Hufflepuffs. On Tuesday, the Ravenclaws. On Wednesday, the Gryffindors. And finally on Thursday, the Slytherins. The club will be from 6-9pm. Also on a Friday at 6-10pm, we would like you to teach the Order. The time you are not teaching is entirely your own,"

"Who is 'The Order', might I ask," Hetty inquired to the old wizard.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group that was set up to fight Voldemort," Dumbledore answered proudly. "You will all be sleeping in the Room of Requirement. I trust that Agent Blye can get you there. You are expected to start teaching next week. You are dismissed," Dumbledore waved them out with a wave of his hand. Kensi stood up walked to the door and waited for the others before leading them out.


	5. Chapter 5

The team followed Kensi around the castle before she led them to a stone wall. Kensi paced 3 times and a huge oak door appeared in the stone. Deeks grinned and grabbed Kensi's hand. This didn't go unnoticed by the others who smirked at the pair. The smirks only increased when they realised that Kensi hadn't let go. Sam reached forward to open the door while shaking his head at the younger pair.

Once Sam had opened the door everyone stared in shock at the room that replicated the bullpen.

"What is this place?" Deeks muttered to Kensi. The team heard and looked to Kensi for an explanation.

"This is the room of Requirement. It changes itself to fit the user's needs. It is very simple at the minute so we can add a gym or OPS," as Kensi said this stairs appeared and they could see that it led up to OPS. Also, a door appeared on the left and they guessed that it led to a gym.

"That is so cool!" Deeks looked around with a grin just imagining the possibilities.

"So when we need to sleep, beds will appear?" Sam said with a questioning look. Kensi nodded.

"You could but if you were more specific we could all have separate bedrooms and bathrooms," Again as she said this more steps appeared that led to a balcony with 7 doors. Everyone went up to a different room and packed their things away.

After that they all went downstairs and sat in the bullpen chatting mindlessly about magic.

"So you can do _anything_ with magic or are there limits?" Nell asked Kensi.

"You can do a lot with magic but you can't conjure edible food or transfigure anything into edible food,"

"Kens, why did you give up magic?" Callen asked curiously. Kensi sighed.

"I don't really know why. When I ran away I was planning on using my magic but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew how to survive without it so I did,"

The team fell into silence for a while, just thinking about the strange situation they were in.

"What are we going to be the kids then?"

Sam answered quickly.

"Well I could teach them to fight, Nell and Eric could teach them the basics of technology and tracking chips, Kensi could teach them how to survive in different climates, Callen and Deeks could teach them about undercover work and Hetty could them about different weapons and how to use them,"

Everyone nodded their agreement before Kensi decided to add something.

"Just a warning the Slytherins will hate all of us,"

"Wait weren't you a Slytherin?" Eric asked quietly.

"Yes but Slytherins believe strongly in blood purity and you are all muggles. I also left the magical world to be with muggles so they will hate us all,"

Sam checked his watch.

"We should probably get some rest so we can plan the lessons better tomorrow,"

Everyone nodded and said goodnight before heading up to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi woke up at 5:30 the next day. She showered, dressed and got ready before heading down to see she was the first up. Kensi walked quietly to Deeks room before slipping in silently. Deeks was asleep facing the wall. She walked up and shook him up.

"Kensi? Why are you waking me up?"

"I need to go to the kitchens for coffee and I am not going by myself," Kensi crossed her arms and stared down at him.

"Okay, Sunshine," Deeks said getting up out of bed, "Why don't you sit on the bed while I shower,"

Kensi nodded and sat down on his warm bed. Deeks got up and yawned before padding off into the bathroom. 5 minutes later he came out with a towel around his waist. Kensi quickly averted her eyes and blushed. Deeks just chuckled at his partners face before dropping the towel and getting dressed. 2 minutes later Deeks was ready so they set off quietly to the kitchens.

"So Fern, where are the kitchens?"

"Just down this hallway. By the way don't stare at the house-elves," Kensi warned him. Deeks looked confused before she elaborated.

"House elves are magical creatures that wizards enslaved 100s of years ago. There are over 100 at Hogwarts," Kensi answered.

They got to the picture of the bowl of fruit and Kensi reached up and tickled the pear. Deeks looked at her strangely before a handle appeared under his fingertips and he realised what she was doing. Kensi pulled the handle and they both stepped into the room.

All of the house elves immediately turned to look at the pair before a little elf stepped forward.

"Hello Miss Kensi and Sir. How can Tipsy help you today?" Kensi smiled down at the little elf before saying, "7 mugs of coffee please and 14 donuts. Also, can you charm the mug to keep the coffee warm please?"

Kensi and Deeks leaned across a counter top and the elves quickly put together the snack.

"Why do they know your name, Kensilina?" Deeks muttered.

"I used to come down here for food when I was studying and needed to eat after meals were over,"

The elves handed Deeks the donuts and coffee.

"Is there anything else we can do to help, Miss Kensi?" The elf looked up at her.

"No, thank you Tipsy. We need to get upstairs to give everyone their food. We will probably be back tomorrow, anyway," Kensi said before waving and setting off back through the portrait with Deeks behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the R.O.R, the others were in the bullpen and looked surprised at their appearance.

"We thought you two were asleep. Where have you been?" Callen questioned. Deeks lifted up the coffee and donuts before putting them down onto Kensi's desk. They all took a coffee and two donuts each before settling down into their seats with Hetty standing and Nell and Eric leaning against Sam's desk.

At 7:00am, the door opened and Mad-Eye walked in with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, I was hoping we would catch you awake. Breakfast starts at 8:00am and you need to meet the staff first so if you will follow me," Albus said with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eye. Mad-Eye smirked at Kensi who immediately smirked back. They all got up and followed the pair to the staffroom.

"Why are we being introduced to the staff?" Kensi mumbled to Moody.

"Your brother teaches here and he is testing to see your reaction. Also, he wants to see if you are dark by seeing if you go to Malfoy first," Mad-Eye whispered. Kensi chuckled quietly.

"The manipulative old goat," Kensi muttered.

When they got into the staffroom, Kensi could clearly point out familiar faces in the crowd of teachers. Draco caught her eye and she nodded politely at him, not willing to give the game up yet.

"Now some teachers are busy at the minute but I'll introduce the rest of you. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They are the Quidditch teachers. The Charms teacher is Hermione Granger. The DADA teacher is James Potter and his wife Lily teaches Muggle Studies. Then is Draco Malfoy, the Potions teacher. At last is the Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall," His eyes studied Kensi to see if she would make an attempt to converse with her best friend. Kensi felt his stared and met his gaze with a slight smirk. She felt a familiar probe against her Occlumency shields, but she only strengthened her shields as she forcibly threw him from her mind. Albus's mask fell for a second before he had his trademark twinkle back in his eye.

"Well, I'll let you all get to know each other then," As he left he nodded secretly to Lily and James but the team and Mad-Eye all noticed and were immediately on their guard.


End file.
